The Gift
by SlytherinGirl5Ever
Summary: Kaley is a sort of normal girl in love with her best friend. Jacob is clueless of Kaley's feelings and is in love with Bella Swan, and well, we all know who Bella really loves. Will it all work out, or will Kaley's heartbreak be too much.


A/N: Soo I started writing this my freshman year and that was like 5 years ago so I decided it was time to post what I have and see if people like it. I've always loved writing but today is the first day I've actually posted some of it to so please review and let me know what you think

I looked out my window and saw Jacob sitting out in the rain, his long black hair whipping in the wind. He looked mad and upset. Jacob and I have been friends since we were in diapers. I could talk to him about everything and vice versa. I walked out onto my porch and Jacob looked up, slightly startled but not really surprised to see me there.

"Jake what's wrong?"

" What would make you think somethings wrong?" He asked with a slightly annoyed expression on his face.

"Well for one you're my best friend so I know you, two you wouldn't have come over to my house just to sit on my porch in the rain if you were ok, and three you're not working on your car so it must be pretty bad." He cracked a smile. "Come on Jake, what's up?" I walked up to him and sat on the porch next to him. He casually swung his arm around my shoulders and frowned.

"Charlie called Billy…. Bells has gone missing." He stated his voice sounding dejected.

I bit my lip and looked down. I reached over to grab his hand, the one not around my shoulder, and squeezed it. He looked at me, confused by my silence. You see I'm not exactly what you would call….normal. For as long as I can remember i've been able to see people's future, but it doesn't work perfectly. I can see people's lives without my interference. Basically how everyone would be if I wasn't there. Jacob is one of the few people who know. He thinks I'm a wizard like Harry Potter or something. I think that's a load of shit. I can't just think about some ones future and all of a sudden know it. I have to write it. I can just start to think something and the words just flow out of my pen. I've written about Bella before, as well as the Cullens. Jacob… well I don't know. I don't want to see Jakes future, it seems wrong to me. Jake follow finally realized my hesitation, his eyed widened in disbelief.

"You knew! Why didn't you tell me! Why didn't you stop her?" He yanked his hand from mine and moved his arm from around my shoulders. He started to get up but I grabbed hi arm and yanked him down with impressive strength. He looked shocked.

"You know exactly why I didn't tell you! You would have freaked out and I didn't stop her because I know shes going to be just fine. Plus my "Gift" has been really….fuzzy.."

The worry in my voice made him forget all about Bella and he pulled me into his arms, hugging me. "What do you mean by fuzzy?" he asked worriedly.

My eyebrows pulled together and I bit my lip. "I'm not sure... I mean I see Bella being carried out of the woods but I don't know who it is and I don't know how they found her. It's like there are holes or something…" He tightened his arms around me pulling me onto his lap holding me close. He knew how much my "gift" scared me.

"Don't worry hun, we'll figure this out. I'm glad you didn't tell me about Bells, I would have gone crazy knowing I couldn't do anything." He said, lightly kissing the top of my head.

Lines got blurry with Jake. To a random person you would think we were a couple in love...but that is not the case. Do I wish we were a couple in love, well yes I do. I've never been able to build my courage up enough to fully cross that line. I mean what if he only thinks of me as a best friend. It could ruin our entire friendship. I looked up into his eyes. "How do you know we'll figure this out? We don't even know what 'this' is."

"Like I always say... Harry Potter." He stated with a grin.

"And like I always say, I wish, but no." I laughed, wishing he was right.

"Aww come on, if you don't believe it will never come true." He grinned again.

I rolled my eyes and hugged myself closer to him, tucking my head under his chin as he stroked my hair. After a couple of minutes of him stroking my hair he sighed. I lifted my head and looked at him questioningly. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing's wrong, everything is...perfect."

"Perfect? How is it perfect?" I asked, hoping he was talking about me and him. I should've known better.

" I got my best friend with me and I know she'll always have my back, and I know Bella's ok, and it just feels perfect." He stated looking a bit love struck at the thought of Bella.

"Oh yeah, I guess." Just what is his obsession with freaking Bella! I mean the only reason she ever flirted with him is because she wanted to know what her precious Edward was. Don't get me wrong the Cullen's are great and Bella isn't too bad either. Even though I live on the reservation I got to school in forks. My parents split up when I was little, me and my mom live here on the res and my dad lives in forks. Simple compromise I live with mom but got to school in forks and stop by his house to see him after school and on weekends. The Cullen's quiet and unapproachable, but I was one of the brave ones whom on the Cullen's first day sat with them at their lunch table. They were cautious at first but I told them what I knew and how I knew it and we've all been friends ever since. Now Bella is a different story. I used to play with when we were little kids because my dad's house is right across the street from Charlie. When she moved away it didn't really bother me and when she first moved back it didn't really phase me until Jacob started sniffing around her like a little puppy.

"what do you mean by 'I guess'?" He asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"I don't know, it just doesn't seem like much." I shrugged.

"Maybe not to you, but for me it's perfect."

I scoffed. " yeah well you've never gone farther than Forks, you don't know what's out there."

"I've been to Port Angelus, actually." He smirked.

"Oh yeah because that's sooo far away." I teased.

"Well for me it is." He said sticking out his tongue.

I smiled sadly. "I just wish... never mind, I gotta go.." I went to get up but Jake grabbed my hand. I turned my face away from him so he wouldn't see the unshed tears in my eyes.

"Wait, Kaley, what's going on? What do you wish?"

I yanked my hand away from his grasp. "Nothing, I don't wish for anything, I gotta go I'm gonna be late for work." I said as I started running to my truck, Jake yelling for me to wait.


End file.
